


Faking Until You

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Porn what plot lol, dinner date turned sexy, first time orgasm, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: "How'd you do it?""Hmm?""Tell me, how'd you fake your orgasms"In which Lena gives Kara a little something special.





	Faking Until You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalGoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGoof/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> This starts out in Lena's apartment. And they aren't together yet but I'm sure they definitely will be after this little scene lol. I'm just taking some liberties with the details kinda built my own little world in my head. 
> 
> Also, the prompt was that one of them telling the other they'd never experienced an orgasm before and the other taking the time to show them just exactly what they're missing out on. This is completely porn what plot lmao.  
> This is for  
> @ProfessionalGoof who left me a beautiful prompt I did twist it up a little bit  
> @Leapyearbaby29 who had a nice set of prompts to choose from and I chose praise kink, but you know this is a huge fail.  
> I hope you all enjoy :)

    Lena's been watching Kara all night, taking in her body in that tight dress that has a lowcut neck revealing cleavage, how her legs looked accentuated by her laced up heels, her lips as some wine dripped out the side of her mouth, her breasts softly bouncing every time she gets up slightly to reach for another item of food or appetizers on their table.  
   And she's going mad looking and not being able to touch, it's driving her up the wall, her mind a mess and her fingers clenching and unclenching from the force she needs to stop herself from wanting to know just how well Kara would moan, just how pretty she'd look stretched underneath her, just how gorgeous she'd look writhing on her fingers and begging.  
      She's seen Kara through enough of her heartbreaks to know the type of person she goes for and Lena doesn't think she fits any of those standards, so she's keen on sitting here imagining up scenarios in her head that'll probably never happen but she thinks they could.  
Lena pinpoints the way Kara has begun running her forefinger over the top of the wine glass and she lets her gaze be lifted higher till she notices Kara's lips have been moving.

  
"- never had an orgasm"

  
Lena jerks slightly not wanting to give the indication those words out of Kara's mouth had affected her so. Instead, she tilts her head to the side, raises an eyebrow, and smiles as she says," You? Kara Danvers have never, _never_ had an orgasm?"

  
Kara shakes her head, looking down, blush creeping up her neck onto her face. The hand that was on the table lifts up to push her glasses against the bridge of her nose, Lena knows she does this often when she's nervous even if her glasses haven't slid down her face and are in a perfect position. And she wants to see just how much she can push this. 

  
"How'd you do it?"

"Hmm?"

  
"Tell me, how'd you fake your orgasms, I want to know, especially since you're quick to tell people your opinions"

  
"Usually I just grip their arms tighter, wrap my legs around their waist and arch my back slightly"

  
"You don't bare your neck?"

  
Lena watched as Kara became flustered, so cute, _so soft_ , the words clearly making her flush. So she continued," You don't spread your legs just a little bit more and quickly close them because it feels too much?"

  
Kara was looking at everywhere but her as she said," no, I don't --- I just fake the moans"

  
"That's tragic, you should be pleading, begging for them stop, you should have your fingers tugging at their hair, scratching down their back, panting into their mouth, like a good girl"

  
Lena smirked as Kara shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs, her hand that had been stroking the brim of the wine glass now gripping it so hard her knuckles were white and a single crack had appeared at the base of the cup.

  
"Your hair should be a mess, your chest should be heaving, and you should be dripping like honey, I'd make sure you'd be if _I_   was fucking you"

  
   Lena heard the pop before she saw it, and the little droplets of wine splashed everywhere as the wine glass shattered in Kara's hands. Lena got up and sauntered over to Kara's side of the table, taking the hand that had inevitably destroyed a pretty piece of glass. And upon inspecting it was relieved that Kara hadn't been hurt she took the hand and brought it to her lips, first kissing the palm then each finger individually looking down at Kara loving the way her eyes had glazed over looking up at Lena like she meant something more than a friend.

  As if Lena was her moon and her stars and her sun all wrapped up in one, and Lena went crazy thinking about the times she'd missed this same look because she was too busy thinking she wasn't good enough for Kara, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even think for a second that maybe the reason so many of Kara's relationships didn't work were because of Lena.  
  Lena who always said something too intimate too brash too rude who came off too protective too jealous too prideful in the eyes of the girls and guys Kara had been with. And Kara who had always taken her side, who leaned into her touches when she'd been heartbroken, who curled into her when her hugs lasted a little too long, who fluttered her eyelashes at every graze of her face.  
    Lena knelt in front of Kara looking behind her at the well-lit city and the two of them seemingly on top of the world at this high up.  
She turned the chair so that Kara's body was face to face with Lena's own and she pulled her forward in the seat spreading Kara's thighs and easing her hands up her dress as she did so. Lena felt Kara's fingers on the back of her neck and let her forehead touch hers breathing hard.

  
_"please..."_

  
And who was Lena deny her anything when she moaned that word so beautifully, her hands found the sides of her panties and she tugged, Kara lifted herself off the seat as Lena pulled them down her lush thighs and once at her ankles lifted each foot to pull them completely off.  
She lifted each thigh and hooked them over the arms of the chair, Kara instinctively covered herself looking to the side, embarrassed and shy oh so shy.

  
"look at you, god you're so pretty baby, do you know that?"

  
Kara whined, covering her face with an arm. Lena spread her apart, circling her clit with a thumb and gently flicking the tiny nub before easing a finger inside her watching it disappear and groaning at how good she felt..... once she opened her up she added another finger. And Kara rocked down against her fingers, moaning, opening herself wider, showing herself off, her chest heaving and her lips bitten red. Lena kissed her thighs while crooking her fingers just right, wrists moving fast looking up at Kara as she whined and pleaded and who had pulled down the top of her dress to thumb at her own nipple as she met each thrust of Lena's fingers with her own.

  
"you were made for me, Kara, fuck"

  
"feels good, so _good_ "

"I know baby, I know"

  
"your pussy looks so pretty stretched around my fingers"

  
"Lena..."

  
"Come on sweetheart -- that's it"

  
Lena couldn't help herself she leaned down and licked the letters of Kara's first name onto her clit.  
"Did you figure out what I spelled baby?"  
"No...I"

  
"You can't come until you figure it out"  
She stroked a K and waited.

"Kk-K?"  
"good girl"

  
She stroked an A and this time kissed along her navel.  
"C-could you do that again?"  
Once again she stroked an A and pulled back watching the way her pussy fluttered and dripped.  
"A"

  
She stroked an R and then paused and did another A.  
"R-r and.. shit...A"  
      Lena pulled her fingers out and slapped across Kara's pussy before going back in tongue and fingers combined. Kara's thighs locked around her head and she could barely move her wrists from how tight the squeeze was but she kept at it.  
    Kara's thighs quivered and her fingers buried themselves in Lena's hair and her back arched off the back of the chair and she screamed. Lena kept at it, loving how loud she got, how flushed she looked, how her breasts were shaking from the force of her pleasure and smiled to herself.

  
"Now you can't say you've never had an orgasm" Lena winked at Kara who giggled and she eased out her fingers and leaned back. Kara started to unhook her thighs from the arms of the chair when Lena stopped her with a hand on her stomach.

  
"You're gonna stay just like that, pretty girl, I'm gonna make you cum all night long"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in well over 2 months so finally here's some smut I hope you guys liked it!  
> and if you felt anything leave me a comment :) I adore reading them.


End file.
